El adios
by Kry21
Summary: -Hermione, yo también me enamoré de ti, por eso tengo que decirte adios. ¿Como reaccionara Hermione ante tal confeción? .. Entren y descúbranlo.TERMINADO
1. Hermione

**EL ADIOS**

Eran las7:3. de la mañana. Se encontraba sentado en el único mueble que quedaba en su casa, un sillón cerca de la puerta. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla negro con una sudadera roja y unos zapatos deportivos negros. Su cabello negro azabache seguía siendo imposible de peinar y sus ojos verde esmeralda ya no mostraba el brillo que los caracterizaba.

Junto a él había dos maletas que contenían las pocas pertenencias de Harry.

Miro su reloj de mano...

"ya falta poco"- pensó al ver que eran las 7:45 – " no tardaran en llegar".

No estaba seguro de que estuviera haciendo lo correcto, ellos eran sus mejores amigos , los que lo habían acompañado a lo largo de los años a través de innumerables y peligrosas aventuras, los que no le habían dejado solo cuando peleó contra Voldemort.

Ellos eran los que le habían obligado a tomar esa decisión.

Nunca se imaginó que acabaría solo, él creía que después de que todo terminara, de que enfrentara su destino... sería feliz. Pero se había equivocado una vez más, al contrario él era la persona más infeliz tanto del mundo mágico como del mugle. Tenia toda la fama que cualquier persona desearía tener, chicas para cada día del año, un buen trabajo en el ministerio y una carrera estupenda como jugador de quiddich profesional pero aún así, no se sentía bien y todo por que?... Todo por esa estúpida maldición que Voldemort les lanzó a él y a Ron, a partir de ese momento supo cuál iba a ser su destino si salía vivo de aquella batalla y por primera vez en su vida esa vez acertó.

Pero aún así, él estaba allí apoyándolos, siendo su confidente, ayudándolos cundo tenían problemas, haciéndola de consejero cada vez que se lo perdían y eso... eso ya lo había cansado. Por eso, había tomado ya una decisión.

El sonido del timbre hizo que se levantara y abriera la puerta.

Allí, del otro lado, estaba la causa de su sufrimiento.

Con un vestido lila a la altura de la rodilla, debajo de un abrigo color beige y con su pelo en una coleta, lo saludaba Hermione. Y a su lado, vestido con una pantalón de mezclilla azul y un suéter del mismo color , tomado de la mano de Hermione se encontraba Ron.

Hola hermano! Cómo estas?- lo saludo Ron .

Harry, Cual era la urgencia?- dijo la chica con un poco de preocupación en la voz. Harry haciéndose a un lado los invito a pasar y les hizo una seña para que se sentaran, mientras el se paraba enfrente del sillón .

¿pero que demonios pasa aquí?¿de que se trata todo esto?- le pregunto Hermione viendo que el departamento estaba vacío y maletas en la puerta

Harry suspiro, y con una expresión tranquila les dirijo un especie de sonrisa.

Hola.- Les dijo.- Gracias por venir. ¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes? No hay nada en que pueda ayudarlos?- tanto Ron como Hermione intercambiaron miradas desconcertantes.

No, no..que yo sepa- dijo Ron- Harry que...

Estas seguro? -lo interrumpió Harry.

Si – le respondió Hermione- no tenemos problemas ¿Por qué?

Muy bien- dijo Harry que había empezado a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación

Harry que te esta pasan..- empezó a decir Ron pero Harry lo interrumpió nuevamente

_"El me ha contado que vive tan solo por verte a ti..."- _le dijo Harry a Hermione

Harry, que demo...-ahora era ella la interrumpida

_-"...tu me has contado que él es tu único amor..."_. -le dijo Harry a la chica de nuevo_-"...él me ha contado orgullo que siempre te ha sido fiel. Tu te has sentido dichosa al lado de Él..."_

¿Basta! ¡¿de que se trata todo esto!- le grito Hermione

¿vamos Harry que tienes?- le interrogó Ron, Pero Harry simplemente se volvió hacia Hermione

_-"...El ha sentido en su cuerpo tu calor, tu le has mirado a los ojos pidiéndole amor.."_- se volteo para ver a Ron- _"...Ella ha llenado de flores tu corazón, y tu le has besado las manos con tanto amor..."_

Pero esto, esto... esto no, ... no puede ser posible! .-exclamo Hermione por lo bajo, que empezaba a comprender, más para si misma que para su amigo y su prometido.

Harry hizo caso omiso del comentario de su "amiga", giró su cabeza para ver por la ventana, al cavo de unos minutos en los cuales nadie dijo nada volvió a hablar, dirigiéndose a Hermione

_-"...hoy he soñado tu cuerpo llenando mi soledad, he repetido tu nombre como un canción. Hoy se ha llenado mi casa con tu voz... Hoy he soñado que tengo tu amor..."_-Harry camino hasta donde se encontraba la chica, le tomo las manos y la miro a los ojos.

_-"Hermione...",_- le dijo- _"...estoy pensando siempre en ti, me canse de ser testigo fiel. Yo también me enamore de ti ..."_- la acerco más hacia el- _"...Hermione debo decirte adiós..."_le susurró al oído_ y _lentamente la soltó. Se encamino a la puerta, la abrió, se agacho por sus maletas, y cuando estuvo a punto de salir, volvió a hablar pero esta vez con la voz entrecortada Estaba llorando.

_-"...Hermione, ¿Por qué le fuiste fiel, si no estas voy a morir de amor. Hermione me enamore de ti, Hermione..."_- giro la cabeza para poder ver por última vez a sus dos mejores amigos. Los que jamás le dejarían solo, los que jamás le harían sufrir_...-" debo decirte adiós"_- y sin más salió de su casa, bañado en lagrimas y decidido a nunca regresar. Dejando a sus dos amigos, en medio de su ahora ex departamento, uno con la boca abierta y en estado de shock y a la otra hincada en medio de su sala llorando desconsoladamente y murmurando un débil "yo también te amo, Harry".


	2. Me hablaba de ti

**ME HABLABA DE TI.**

Buenas noches-lo saludo el mesero.

Buenas noches. Me están esperando.

Camino un poco hacia dentro. Sabía que lo esperaba al final del bar, así que se dirigió hacia allá.

En un mesa apartada, se encontraba su amigo, en la boca tenía un cigarrillo y en la mesa reposaba un martini que ayudado por la luces del lugar adoptaba un tono rojo.

Se acercó y se sentó mirando fijamente a la persona que tenía en frente…

Gracias por venir, Harry

No hay problema Ron- contesto Harry- ¿Qué pasa¿Cuál es el problema?

Bueno pues- se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y bebió un poco de su martini- es que verás…

¿Qué sucede, Ron?- le preguntó untando desesperado

es que yo… Hermione…pues

¡que le hiciste!- exclamó Harry

yo… yo la engañé

¿Que tu que?

yo…soy un hombre ¿sabes?... y Susan… bueno pues… es Susan y…

déjame ver si entendí-lo interrumpió Harry-¿tu engañaste a Hermione con Susan?

si- respomndió el pelirrojo

¿en que estabas pensando? Eres un estupido, Ron

ya lo se, no tienes que recordarmelo.

que bueno que lo sabes

Espera-le dijo Ron a Harry al ver que éste último se lebantaba

¿No me digas que hay algo más?

Ella lo sabe. Nos descubrió y terminó con migo

Pues te lo mereces

lo sé, lo sé pero… la extraño y me preguntaba si tu…

t-e ayudaría a recuperarla- termino la frace el ojiverde

pues si. Sólo tu puedes hacer que regrese con migo y me perdone

¿Por qué crees que podría hacerlo?

Bueno, tu eres su mejor amigo y a ti siempre te escucha y…

¿y le ayudaste?- le pregunto el hombre a su derecha, al cual solo se le veía de la corbata para abajo dejando ver sólo su traje que era gris oscuro.

Habían pasado tres años desde que se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos a Hermione. Tres largos y difíciles años.

La extrañaba tanto que por eso decidó regresar de su viaje.

Conoció un sin fin de lugares y con ellos a muchas mujeres. Pero ninguna era ni la octava parte de lo que era Hermione. ¡Maldita sea! Ese era el problema que impedía que sus relaciones funcionaran, no podía sacársela de la cabeza y se pasaba comparando a todas las chicas con las que salía con Hermione: que si una tenía el cabello castaño igual que el de ella, no tenía los mismos ojos; que si tenía los mismos ojos, la sonrisa nada que ver; que si era igual de inteligente, rayos como era de aburrida; en pocas palabras no había nadie como ella.

Llevaba apenas una semana en Inglaterra y aún no conseguía el valor necesario para buscarla, eso no era nada extraño pues si se había tardado ocho años en confesarle sus sentimientos, una semana no era nada.

Se encontraba en un bar cercano su hotel bebiendo un baso de brandy.

Otra costumbre que había adquirido en su viaje. Una vez escucho decir a un hombre que las penas con alcohol son amenas, y miren que sí siguió el consejo. Cada vez que pensaba en ella era necesario un trago a ver si así conseguía olvidarla…

Y allí estaba sentado en la barra del bar en medio del hombre de traje gris y una mujer de vestido rojo, contándole su historia al hombre y al cantinero, pues la señorita parecía que tenía la mente en otro lugar.

¿y le ayudaste?-volvió a preguntar el hombre de traje gris

si- le respondió Harry, luego de darle un sorbo a su baso de brandy

¿Por qué? – Quiso saber el cantinero-¿No se supone que usted estaba enamorado de la chica? Era su oportunidad para conquistarla- le dijo como si fuera algo muy obvio

Muy simple contesto Harry- amaba a Hermione, y por lo tanto quería que fuera feliz. Y si su felicidad era al lado de mi mejor amigo ¿Qué podía hacer?

Valla- exclamo el hombre de gris- ¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto luego de beber su baso de vodka.

Hable con ella….

Din donnnnnnng (sonido del timbre u.u)

¿Quién es?- pregunto entre sollosos Hermione

Din donnnnnnng

¡No quiero ver a nadie!

soy yo, Hermy. Abre por favor-No podía ser. Siempre aparecia cuando más lo necesitaba. Por supuesto ya sabía quien era: la voz era inconfundible y solo Harry la llama así (Hermy)

¡Harry!- exclamo al abrir la puerta y lanzarse a los brazos del chico

Hola¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto con mucha dulzura mientras le acariciaba el pelo- ¿puedo pasar?

La chica asintió todavía en brazos de su mejor amigo

¿estas bien?- le pregunto cuando ya estaban sentaos en la sala. Por toda respuesta la muchacha lo volvió a abrazar.

El me engaño, Harry. Yo lo vi, el me engaño-le dijo a la vez que sollozaba en el hombro de Harry.

Shhhh, tranquila. Estoy aquí, shhhh

Estuvieron un tiempo así. Hermione llorando en brazos de Harry y éste acariciandole el cabello.

¿Esta mejor?- le pregunto Harry un rato después, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la chica y secando sus lagrimas con los pulgares.- ¿Me puedes decir que pasó?

Hace tres semanas como fue la final de quidditch se me hizo fácil asistir. Ya se que no acostumbro a ir pero, no se, quise darle una sorpresa, ya sabes para apoyarlo por si perdían. Pero resultó que la sorprendida fui yo. Cuando terminó el juego lo esperé afuera del estadio. Supuse que su retraso se debía a que estarían festejando la victoria en los vestidores junto con sus compañeros, así que fui a ver y…- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y se abrazó a su amigo- y…l-lo v-vi teniendo s-se-sexo con…con S-Susan

Lo lamento. Pero sabes cualquiera comete errores- eso le dolió hasta el alma. Ron no se merecía a Hermione, pero como buen amigo tenía que ayudarle-y te aseguro que Ron esta total y completamente arrepentido.

¿Cómo sabes eso?- le preguntó la castaña

Bueno pues…- se rasco la nuca- hable con Ron. Se que debí de haber venido con tigo primero, pero en cuanto llegue de Australia mi secretaria me dijo que a Ron le urgía verme y pues.., lo siento

¿Qué te dijo?- le pregunto la castaña, en un tono sumamente interesado, lo que hizo que el corazón de Harry se rompiera.

_-"El me contó que a pesar de haberse ido aún te ama, que son cosas del corazón que no entiende y que el amor que prendiste en el no se apaga"-_ Y allí estaba. El joven Potter sacando su mejor lado de poeta para que la mujer que amaba regresara con su mejor amigo. Le levantó la cara con las manos a modo de que Hermione lo mirara a los ojos y prosiguió- "_Y que se muere de celos al verte con otro, que su vida no vale sin ti casi nada. Y que sus noches están vacías por que faltas tú y que quiere volver a empezar con tigo. Me hablaba de ti consumiendo un cigarro tras otro. Me hablaba de ti a través de su martini rojo…"_

Hermione no pudo más y por tercera vez en la noche se aferró al torso de su amigo, el cual le siguió hablando al oído.

_-"Él me contó que no hubiera sido nunca nada. Que soñaba conquistar una estrella y tu lograste para él alcanzarla. Y que de pronto descubrió otro mundo, que en su cielo se cruzó otra mirada y que a la playa de otros besos se dejo llevar y que quiere volver a empezar contigo…"_

¿De verdad te dijo eso.- Le pregunto Hermione desde su pecho (el de Harry)

_-"Me hablaba de ti como aquel que lo ha tenido todo. Me hablaba de ti como aquel que lo ha perdido todo. Me hablaba de ti dejando escapar una lagrima…brindando por ti"_

¡Pero eso no es cierto!-exclamo el cantinero-Tu amigo Ron, jamás dijo eso.

Jajajaja-rió el hombre de gris

¿Cuál es la gracia?- le preguntó el cantinero al hombre de gris

Pues que nuestro amigo. -Dijo refiriéndose a Harry- desde allí le confeso lo que sentía y ella no se dio cuenta ¡no lo puedo creer de alguien tan inteligente como ella!

¿Qué paso después¿Ron y ella regresaron?- se interesó el cantinero

Si-dijo Harry para después beber de un solo trajo todo lo que quedaba de su brandy, puso su vaso en la barra y el cantinero se agacho a sacar una botella nueva de dicha bebida.

¿Y que hizo?- pregunto el cantinero agachado tras la barra

Cuando regrese de un viaje de trabajo des semanas después, ya se habían comprometido. Yo acepté mi derrota y decidí irme, eso si antes le confesé lo que sentía por ella.

¿Y ella que hizo?- inquirió el hombre de gris

No lo se- respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros- salí de la casa antes de que digiera algo.

¿Por qué?-le pregunto el hombre de gris

Por que James es un tonto-respondió la mujer de vestido rojo que hasta hace unos minutos no participaba en la conversación. Respondió tan sorpresivamente que provocó una reacción en cadena de los tres hombres: el cantinero soltó la botella de brandy haciendo que se rompiera, el hombre de gris se atragantó con el vodka y Harry escupió el brandy.

En todo el mundo solo tres personas lo llamaban por su segundo nombre, de las cuales uno vivía en Egipto ( Remus), otro estaba en Hogwarts ( Dumbledor) y a la otra no la había visto desde tres años atrás cuando le confesó lo que sentía, esa persona era…

¡Hermione?-

La misma- le respondió ella

Hola!

Aquí estoy de nuevo con la historia.

Se que me tarde un poco en actualizar pero la verdad es que no pensaba hacer una continuación, esto se lo debo a **Djoz **por haberme animado (muchas gracias).

El retrazo también se lo debo a la falta de inspiración, la cual llego hasta hace poco en una conferencia sobre el alcoholismo (de allí la idea de que la historia se desarrollara en un bar y la idea del hombre de gris inspirado en el doctor que nos daba la conferencia). Ya tengo el final solo me falta pasarlo a comp. Espero no tardarme.

**Importante: **lo que está entre comillas y cursiva es la letra de una canción (esto se aplica para el capitulo anterior) y es lo que Harry le dice a Hermione, ojo: NO SON SUS PENSAMIENTOS.

Espero también que hayan entendido las partes que son recuerdo (y que Harry les relata a los hombres) y las que son en tiempo real.

Ahh!. Antes de que se me olvide: NINGUNO de los personajes me perteneces y bla bla bla.

Y ya saben: Dudas, chismes, felicitaciones o agresiones en un RR.


	3. Y sigo enamorado

**Y SIGO ENAMORADO**

¿Qué…qué haces aquí?- le pregunto todavía sorprendido

lo mismo que ustedes-le contesto Hermione levantando los hombros- ahogar mis penas con alcohol

a ver, a ver, a ver-dijo el hombre de gris-¿no me digas que tú eres la chica de la que ha estado hablando este tipo?

así es- respondió Hermione. Realmente no había cambiado nada. Bueno, se había alaciado y pintado el pelo en un tono negro, pero Harry reconoció la misma calidez en su sonrisa y la innumerable ternura en sus ojos igual de hermosos que la última ves que los vio.

entonces-dijo el cantinero, que al parecer apenas caía en la cuenta- tu nos puedes aclarar algunas cosas… ¿te casaste con Ron?- soltó sin rodeos

no.- Respondió sencillamente la ahora morena

¿no?- dijo un tanto extrañado el cantinero

no- volvió a responder Herminoe agrandando su sonrisa

¿Por qué?- quiso saber el hombre de gris

y… ¿tu no dices nada?- ignorando la pregunta del hombre le preguntó la chica a Harry, el cual hasta ese momento seguía en silencio

¿por que crees que soy un tonto?-le preguntó luego de algunos minutos

pues por que te fuiste antes de que pudiera responderte

¿responderme¿A que precisamente, Hermione?

pues a todo lo que me dijiste, o ya te olvidaste de que te fuiste sin esperar a que dijéramos algo

Tenía que hacerlo Hermione, tenía que dejar que fueras feliz, en tiendeme, tenía que dejarte

¿por que?

Vamos, Hermy- se paso la mano por su pelo despeinado- que no te has dado cuenta todavía…

¿de que?- le pregunto la chica

pues de _"cuantos sueños deje volar pensando solo en ti, cuantas noches de luna deshojando el silencio, cuantos cielo azules te ofrecí y cuantas horas deje pasar sentado junto a ti. Cuantas horas deje pasar sentado junto a ti…_"

Pero eso no justifica que tu me…hayas abandonado-le reprochó la muchacha

¿Es que todavía no lo entiendes?-le dijo un tanto desesperado y decepcionado Harry

Pues explícamelo-le ordeno su amiga

acaso no entiendes _"cuantas horas de soledad hasta volver a ti, que cansancio en el alma, que silencios de hielo, que minutos tan largos te ofrecí…"_

¿Me estas diciendo que te arrepientes de haber estado con migo?

Diablos, Hermione. ¡Claro que no! Jamás me he arrepentido ni me arrepentiré de estar con tigo es solo que…

Qué-le insito a continuar el cantinero

Es que…-volvió a pasarse la mano por el pelo. Se encontraba nervioso pues jamás se imaginó que tendría que dar semejantes explicaciones, y menos ese día- …es que, cuando estaba con tigo, muy en el fondo sabía que cada vez que tus ojos brillaban cuando bajamos a la sala común, o la maravillosa sonrisa que salía de tu rostro cuando charlábamos rumbo a alguna clase, no eran para mi. Y tiempo después cuando recordábamos innumerables aventuras que nos involucraba a los tres y te ponías feliz, era por que te acordabas de él. Pero…

Harry- lo intento detener, pero el ojiverde prosiguió. Una vez comenzado es mucho más difícil detenerse.

Pero llego el momento en que me canse de esperar a que te dieras cuenta de lo mucho que me importabas, de lo mucho que te quería. Y se que va a sonar muy egoísta pero me canse de sufrir. Tenía que olvidarte, Hermione y…

Harry- intentó interrumpirlo nuevamente pero la voz se le quebraba y apenas consiguió un sollozo

_-"Ya se que es mucho tiempo de mirarnos, que son muchos caminos andados de las manos. Cuantas primaveras pasaron por mi lado…_"- Se acerco lentamente a ella y le tomó delicadamente las manos, mientras luchaba por que las lagrimas no inundaran su rostro_-"…Cuantas horas de dicha, cuantas horas de llanto, cuanto tiempo de ausencias, cuanto tiempo esperando. Cuantos besos al aire, cuantas lluvias de mayo, cuanta nieve en mi frente y…_

Un silencio sepulcral reino la habitación.

Harry lentamente alzó la mirada de las manos de Hermione dejando notar el camino que el llanto había producido en sus melillas, y descubriendo que la chica también estaba luchando con las ganas de llorar.

"_Y sigo enamorado"_- dejó escapar Harry en sollozo.

Inmediatamente Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos dejando salir las lágrimas, al tiempo que le daba pequeños golpes en el pecho y le decía:

¡eres un tonto¡eres un tonto!

Permanecieron abrazados y sollozando un rato, tratando de aliviar su tristeza. Hasta que el cantinero se atrevió a interrumpir la escena (N/A: esto agradézcanselo a mi querido profesor de psicología que me corto de un tirón la inspiración para pedirme la tarea)

Disculpa… Hermione- la chica deshizo el abraso y lo volteo a ver- ¿Por qué sigue diciendo que el joven es un tonto?

Él siempre lo ha sido- dejo escapar el comentario el hombre de gris, pero nadie le dio mucha importancia.

Por que se fue sin escuchar mi respuesta

Pero si te acaba de decir sus razones- le dijo el hombre de gris- En serio no eres muy inteligente como creía.

Pero sus razones son estupidas. -Le contesto la chica

¿para que querías que me esperara?-le dijo un tanto molesto Harry separandose más de ella- ¿para romperme de nuevo el corazón? O para decirme ¡lo siento Harry pero amo a Ron, no ya se¡eres mi mejor amigo y no te puedo ver como algo mas! O…

Pero se callo de repente al sentir sobre sus labios los labios de Hermione, lo que provocó que el poco alcohol que él y el hombre de gris aún tenían en su organismo se esfumara por completo y que el cantinero rompiera la segunda botella de la noche.

Cuando el aire les hizo falta y Hermione se separó de él le dijo con una sonrisa

Si aparecía un brillo en mis ojos cuando nos encontrábamos en la sala común, era por que te veía a ti; si sonreía de esa manera era por que me encantaba estar con tigo y si me ponía feliz al recordar viejos tiempos era por que me alegraba haberte conocido y sobretodo por las innumerables veces que salvaste mi vida. Estamos aquí después de tanto tiempo por que el destino así lo quiso. Cuando te fuiste tarde como diez segundos en salir a buscarte pero al parecer corrí en la dirección errónea pues no te alcance, fui al aeropuerto, pero tú te fuiste en tren. Creí que mi solución llego un año después pues Dombledor te podía localizar pero eres muy poderoso pues tampoco él te pudo hallar.

¿Y Ron?-le preguntó Harry

Termine con él, me engaño nuevamente con Susan. Ahora están casados y tienen un hijo. Me hiciste mucha falta.

Eres una cínica Granger¿sabes?- le dijo el hombre de traje gris- Potter diciéndote que aún te ama y tú le dices que lo necesitabas para que te consolara de la traición de pobretón de Weasly. Y pensar que en algún momento te concideré una sabelotodo.

El me hizo falta, por que fue cuando estuve 100 segura de la respuesta que le hubiera dado si Harry no hubiera salido corriendo

¿Y la respuesta es?- le animó el cantinero

Yo también te amo, Harry- le dijo viéndolo a los ojos y perdiéndose en ese mar verde- Yo también me enamore de ti. Tú, y sólo tú eres la persona con la que sueño todas las noches y en la que pienso todo el día, a la que le confiaría mi vida y por la que daría la vida, a la que he seguido y seguiré así sea hasta el mismo infierno. Por que tú eres y siempre serás mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi compañero de aventuras y juegos y la persona a la que quiero. Por que tú y sólo tú me apoyaste cuando nadie lo hizo, siempre estuviste a mi lado, siempre te preocupaste por mí empezando por el Trol en primer año, por mi petrificación, los centauros, el hermano de Hagrid, Flufi, las sirenas, los mortifagos, Voldemort, mis problemas…Sacrificaste tu tiempo y parte de tú vida por estar a mi lado sólo para que yo fuera feliz. ¿Ya entendiste la respuesta¿O necesitas más? Te amé desde que te vi por primera vez en el tren, te amé cuando te enfadas en el mundo, cuando te deprimiste por lo de Sirius, cuando llorabas, cuando tenías tus desplantes, cuando estabas inconsciente en la enfermería, cuando jugabas al quiddchit ganaras o perdieras. Te amé, no sé desde cuando, y por lo mismo se que te necesito, y que estos tres años han sido la muerte tanto para mi como para ti, y que ya es tiempo de que seamos felices los dos, juntos. Por que es con tigo Harry James Potter con quien quiero pasar los muchos o pocos días que me quedan por vivir, pues te amé, te amo y te amaré siempre.

Harry inmediatamente la tomo en sus brazos y la beso con todo el amor que había guardado para ellas a través de los años, la levanto y empezó a girar con ella.

Bravo, bravo, bravo. ¡Al fin! Esto es digno de recordarse- dijo con un poco de euforia el hombre de gris, haciendo que la pareja dejara de besarse y dar vueltas y lo miraran- Nunca, ni en mis sueños más locos y perversos imagine que ustedes, el cara rajada y la sangre sucia se tardaran tantos años en darse cuanta de que eran el uno para el otro- terminó de decir el hombre de gris revelando del todo su identidad

¡Malfoy!- exclamo Harry

El mismo, Potter

¡claro!- dijo ahora Hermione-Nosotros nunca dijimos nuestros apellidos

¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Harry

¿ustedes se conocen?-inquirió el cantinero

Si, nos conocemos desde el colegio-le respondió Draco- y para tu información Potter, hago lo mismo que ustedes dos ahogaba mis penas con el alcohol...

¿penas?-le pregunto extrañada Hermione

Si penas, pero yo a comparación de ustedes no voy a esperar tantos años para arreglar los problemas con mi prometida

¿Prometida?-le pregunto Harry

Ginny Weasly- respondió el rubio, al tiempo que tomaba su gabardina- Por cierto, si todo sale bien están invitados a la boda- y dicho esto salió del local. Había visto y oído suficiente, el amor es algo que cuando es de verdad dura para siempre y no importa cunato tiempo pase las personas que lo sienten van a estar unidos por que así fue escrito su destino. Eso es lo que él había aprendido esa noche al escuchar la triste historia de Potter y la sangre sucia. Pero si ellos a pesar del tiempo, los problemas y la distancia lograron estar juntos y ser felices, él también lo podía hacer, no iba a permitir que una estupida discución acerca de las flores que ocuparían en su boda le arrebatara a la unica persona que lo hacía feliz.

Hola ¿Cómo están?

Se reciben los tomatazos a gusto pues se que tarde un tiempo en actualizar, pero ahora entiendo a los demás autores que dicen que los exámenes finales quitan un poco de tiempo.

La historia básicamente termina aquí pero les prometo que tal vez (si bien me va) la siguiente semana o la que le sigue subiré el epilogo. Se que al final me salí un poco del tema pero sirve para lo que proximamente espero subir.

La canción utilizada para este capi se llana como el capi (valla que original soy n.n) y es de José Luis Perales (me encanta la música de este señor, y es que la verdad sus canciones son geniales ya han leído tres en este fic).

Ojalá les haya gustado el capi y recuerden dudas, chismes, agresiones y felicitaciones en un Rev., la verdad me alegran el día

Su amiga Kry Potter


	4. Como siempre

Esta historia se la dedico a una gran amiga que me ha apoyado desde el principio…Para ti **Dojz.**

**Como siempre.**

¡James, bájate inmediatamente de esa escoba!

Déjalo, Draco. No creo que le pase na…¡Lily, te he dicho que no te subas a las escobas!

¿Me decías, Potter?- le contesto Draco con una sonrisa, mientras bajaba a un pequeño de 3 años con ojos azules y pelo rubio platinado como el de su papá.

Pues no creo que a tu hijo le pase algo, pero me niego rotundamente a que se lleve a la mía- repuso Harry, que también tomaba en brazos a una hermosa pequeñita de también tres años, con el cabello ondulado y de color azabache y con unos hermosos ojos verdes.

Habían pasado tres años y nueve meses desde la platica-reencuentro en aquel bar, y nadie en el mundo mágico había logrado olvidar lo que siguió a esa noche…

Luego de que Draco abandonara el lugar para reconciliarse, con mucho éxito, con la menor de los Weasly, Harry le propuso matrimonio a Hermione y el cantinero, que por cierto se llamaba Albert y era dueño del lugar, les ofreció el bar para que allí se celebrara la boda.

A los tres días Draco y Ginny se casaron.

Si para la comunidad mágica, en especial para las familias, había sido una enorme sorpresa enterarse de la boda entre un Malfoy y una Weasly, una conmoción mayor les dio cuando, a la semana de la fiesta, en el Profeta salió publicada una nota donde se hablaba del regreso a Inglaterra del Gran Harry Potter y que además, y para mayor asombro, anunciaba su compromiso y próxima boda con la que en el colegio fuera su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger.

Pero esas no fueron las noticias del año, estas llegaron un año y tres meses después cuando ambos matrimonios anunciaron que serían padres al mismo tiempo. Y para todos aquellos que conocieron la historia de Harry y Draco en el colegio, el infarto al miocardio llegó cuando Draco anunciara a la prensa que su hijo se llamaría James, en honor al padre de la persona que lo hizo recapacitar y casarse con la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo y que además Harry, junto con su esposa, serían los padrinos de ese pequeño. Por su parte Harry anunció también que Draco y Ginny serían los padrinos de su futura hija, pues tenían una gran amistad con la pelirroja y él estaba en deuda con Draco por haberlo escuchado aquella noche en el bar.

Y así habían pasado los años, ambas familias eran muy cercas, en primera por sus ahijados y en segunda por que ambas mujeres eran muy amigas y por que ambos hombres terminaron trabajado juntos como jefes del departamento de aurores.

¡Draco!-exclamó Ginny cuando salio de la cocina seguida de la castaña- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no dejes al niño subir a la escoba?

Pero cariño yo…

Jajá jajá…-reía Harry ante la reprimenda de su compadre

¡Harry James Potter¿Se puede saber por que dejas que los niños escalen el libreo?- le grito la castaña. Harry inmediatamente dejo de reír y volvió la cabeza para ver como los niños subían por el libreo tratando de alcanzar una snitch que estaba arriba.

Pobre de ti cara rajada¿Cómo es que dejas que la sangre sucia te mande?

¡Draco Malfoy, haz el favor de dejar de decir tonterias y de bajar a James del libreo!-le ordeno la pelirroja

Decias, huroncito- le contesto Harry con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras ambos tomaban a sus hijos por la cintura y los bajaban

James esta muy inquieto. Será mejor que nos marchemos Ginny- le propuso el rubio a su esposa

Tienes razón, además es tarde y mañana tengo trabajo en San Mungo. Luego nos vemos.

¿James se puede que dar a dormir, papi?- pregunto Lily

Por mi esta bien-le respondió Harry

¿Puedo, papi?

No se, chaparro. ¿Tu que opinas Ginny?

Si Hermione esta de acuerdo, no veo problema

No te preocupes, no es ningún problema

Entonces esta hecho. Hoy James se queda con nosotros- le dijo Harry a los dos niños que ahora saltaban de felicidad tomados de las manos.

Luego de que Draco se apareciera tres veces para dejar en la residencia de los Potter lo necesario para que su hijo se quedara a dormir se fue con su esposa a la mansión Malfoy.

Pasaron como cuatro horas para que los pequeños "angelitos" (así los habían bautizado los gemelos Fred y George,) luego de jugar al quiddich, ver una película, bañarse y oír una de las tantas aventuras que vivieron sus padres en el colegio, se durmieran por fin.

¿puedo saber que haces a las tres de la mañana aquí afuera?- le pregunto Hermione a su marido, el cual se encontraba en la terraza de la casa que daba hacia la calle.

Pensando- le respondió al tiempo que abría los brazos para que la castaña se acurrucar en su pecho

¿y, puedo saber en que piensas?-le pregunto nuevamente. Harry se limitó a separse un poco de ella para poder mirla directamente a los ojos

En todo lo que hemos vivido y en lo que nos queda por vivir- le contesto al cabo de unos minutos, para luego darle un beso en los labios y volver a abrazarla.- Te amo tanto, que no se que habría sido de mi vida si no estuvieras tu.

Sería un total desastre-le contesto la castaña para luego darle un tierno beso- ¿Puedo saber que ves en nuestro futuro?- le pregunto después de unos minutos.

Harry volvió a separarse de su esposa y la tomo de las manos

_- Tu mirada serena, tus manos blancas, tu perfume de rosas, como siempre. Tus cabellos tan suaves, tu sonrisa y ese blanco impecable de tus dientes._

¡oye¿Qué por que tanto énfasis en mis dientes?-le pregunto su esposa fingiendo enfado

Por que aun recuerdo cuando los tenías así- hizo un gesto con la cara logrando la risa de la castaña.

Tengo que agradecerle a Draco por eso, si no fuera por la maldición que me lanzo aún los tendría así- repitió el mismo gesto que el de Harry

Pero aún así te verías hermosa.

¿Qué más ves?

Hummm, veo… _Tu silencio profundo y tu mirada que me dicen Te quiero, como siempre. Y de nuevo la tarde que se marcha y de nuevo esas luces que se encienden y esa calle vacía que se queda y esos niños que duermen_.-

¿sabes que veo yo?

¿Qué?

_- Tus pequeñas historias y tus problemas, tus pequeños detalles, como siempre. Tus oídos atentos cuando hablo y esa parte infinita de tu frente. El calor de tu cuerpo que me llama y me arrastra a tu lado como siempre. Y esos rayos de luna que me abrazan y acarician mi noche como siempre y el farol de la calle que se apaga y a los niños que duermen… _

Harry baló la mirada hasta encontrarse con uno ojos castaños que le parecieron igual de hermosos que la primera ves que los vio. Tomo la cara de su esposa con sus manos para poder juntar su nariz con la de él

_- Y así tu y yo habremos inventado un día más la fórmula secreta del amor, el juego que una vez nos empeñamos en ganar… -_le susurró al oído, y una vez más Hermione fue capas de leer sus pensamientos _como siempre _lo hacía desde que se conocieron aquel primero de septiembre en el tren del colegio.

_- Y tu y yo seremos unos locos otra vez, volviendo lo derecho al revés, dejando a nuestro amor vivir en libertad- _completó la chica la oración para después recibir un dulce y apasionado beso por parte de su esposo, tal y como lo había hecho aquella vez en aquel bar en donde sus sueños se hicieron realidad.

_**Fin**_

_

* * *

_

_Hola!_

_Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron sus comentarios. Muchas gracias._

_Oficialmente aquí termina la historia, se que me tarde un poco en actualizar, pero estudio medicina y tuve que presentar dos finales (bioquímica y anatomía) y digamos que estuve un poco atareada._

_La canción se llana "Como Siempre" es de José Luis Perales y es lo que se encuentra en letra cursiva._

_No me pregunten porque metí a Ginny y a Draco, yo creo que fue por que me encanta esta pareja y me gusta mucho la idea de que Draco y Harry sean amigos._

_Espero sus comentarios para saber como me quedó el desenlaze y si les gusto o no, y recuerden: dudas, comentarios, chismes, felicitaciones o agresiones en un reviews._

_Paso a responder a los reviews:_

_**Sakimi:** muchas gracias por animarme a seguirla._

_**ASuka:** gracias por seguir la historia y apoyarme a continuarla_

_**Coldhead:** gracias por leer y ya ves sí se puso interesante._

_**FranGilaren:** a mí también me gustó tu historia y gracias por leer la mía_

_**Candy:** ojalá que con las notas al final de los capis se te hayan a clarado las dudas y gracias por leer este intento de fic_

_**Thenolifeking:** aquí te dejo el desenlace ojalá te agrade._

_**Dojz**: que te puedo decir si tu fuiste la que me ayudo a terminar esta historia que según yo era de un solo capitulo, creo que la repuesta es muchas gracias. Ojalá te guste el desenlace, y por favor actualiza ya tu historia que me has dejado con la boca abierta y un par de dudas. Muchas gracias por leerme. _

_Muchas gracias a todos_

_Su amiga…._

_**Kry Potter**_


End file.
